


Have Yourself a Merry Merthartwin Christmas

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: “Okay, you can do this, you've asked out people before and even when you got shot down you survived.If he says no well, it won't be the end of the world."or will it?





	1. Merlin and Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



“Okay, you can do this, you've asked out people before and even when you got shot down you survived.If he says no well, it won't be the end of the world.” Harry assured himself in the mirror before leaving the jet to head inside.

After he had cleared medical and finished his debrief he found his legs instinctively carrying him down into the domain of the person he was most dreading  and also most excited about seeing.

The mission had been a long 3 months undercover, the last month without any Kingsman contact at all. It had been so lonely and all he had been looking forward too was Christmas at home in the UK, but then he had remembered that he had no one to share it with this year.His Mother was gone and he had no other family to speak of. 

He knew who he wanted to share it with but he didn't even know where to begin.

Merlin had been his best mate since he had joined Kingsman and he was the only person Harry ever felt truly comfortable around. But now,was he truly willing to risk their friendship over his feelings? His very possibly unrequited feelings? I mean he had gone almost 15 years without doing anything about it so why now?

Slowly he reached and knocked on the door to the wizard's lair and felt a rush of nerves as the door unlocked under his palm scan.

“Harry,” Merlin said as he brought him in for an almost too tight hug “welcome back.”

“Thank you Merlin,it's good to be back.I have to admit the last month was rather lonely without even you to talk to.” Harry said avoiding those grey green eyes that were his brain's favorite form of torture on those long nights away.

“ Aye, it hasn't been the same around here without ye disregarding my orders and gettin yerself inta trouble.”

Shit,Merlin thought, that wasn't what he meant to say.He was going to cock all this up he was certain of it.He had been trying to find the right way to tell Harry that he,well that he wanted to shove his tongue down his throat and had for some time. He didn't really know when his attentions turned from strictly friendly to the point that he couldn't help but think about how good Harry's ass looked from above.

“Merlin?” Harry said softer than he had intended.

Merlin abruptly realized that he was still hugging Harry with a slight death grip. He Let the other man go and turned to tinker with something at his desk.

Harry just stood their shufflung his feet tryi g to work up the couragr to ask the man out,to just get it over with, what was he so bloody frightend of?

“Merlin ….I…..” Harry started to stammer out.

Shit shit bugger fuck,fuickty fuck fuck, he thought as the words died on his tongue.

“Harry do ye want ta go get a pint? I told James and Percy that I would meet them at the pub this evening but that was before I knew ye’d be home. I can cancel if ye want.” Merlin finish with a slight waiver.

If Harry had been paying closer attention he would have noticed the nervous aura that started to ooze of merlin like a noxious gas.

But as it was he was far too busy trying not to freak out at the prospect of spending the evening drinking with Merlin after so long apart.Shit he better answer before the man changed his mind.

“Uh Yes, yes that would be wonderful.Shall we?” Harry said as he offered his arm and plastered on his usual carefree exterior.

****

James and Percival were sat snuggled up in a back booth and rather dead to the world when they arrived.

“Ahem,don't let us interrupt” Merlin said as they removed their coats and settled in to the side opposite the couple.

“Merlin,Harry!” James nearly shouted across the table “What will you have? I'm buying.”

They placed their order and he stood to leave when he was out Harry and Merlin’s sightline, Percival smiled and gave him a knowing look.

James made his was back to the table. They could hear him pausing to talk to someone in the booth behind them bit then there was a tray with pints and shots being shoved in their faces and who were they to say no?

As the night wore on the men laughed and drank and just generally enjoyed their evening together.Both men forgot their earlier goals,just content to be together.

When they started to announce the last call.Merlin look over at Harry's flushed face and couldn't help but imagine how nice it would be to have that warm skin against his.

Little did he know that the reason for Harry's rosy complexion had a lot more to do with the way his voice filled the room with laughter, than any of the alcohol in his system.

They stood up to leave and say their goodbyes when the other couple stopped them.

“Gentlemen,perhaps you should look up”Percival said with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Merlin’s heart stopped. He looked up and immediately shot a glare at the two across the table. He may have gotten drunk and whined a little too much on their couch about how he just wanted to devour Harry.

Because directly above their heads was god damn mistletoe, that most certainly hadn't been there before.

Harry thought it was a goddamn Christmas miracle and jumped at the opportunity.At least this way if it is unwelcome he has a good excuse and nothing has to change. But if, oh god if..

Merlin didn't know what to do but it only took a slight *coughkisshimbackyouidiotcough* poke in the side from James that kicked him into motion. He swept Harry up in a deep kiss that took the man's breath away as he slid back down into the booth.

When they finally came up for air the both looked at each other trying to gauge the other's reaction.

“Harry, I..”  He what? He loved him? Had loved him for years? Can't stand the thought of never getting to do that again? So many things were running through his mind.

“Merlin,would you do me the honor of spending christmas with me? There is no one else in the entire world I want to.spend the day with more than you. Now or evermore.” Harry finished as he leaned in for another kiss.

Merlin could only blink in response at first but quickly recovered when he saw pain and doubt flash in Harry's .

“Yes Harry, I especially like the bit about the evermore.Why don't we go back to yours and discuss that further?

Harry practically dragged Merlin from the pub leaving James and Percival extremely proud of their wonderful idea.

The next morning as Merlin awoke to Harry curling himself around his middle he thinks he just might have to send them a thank you present for getting them to pull their heads out of their asses long enough to see what was right there for so long.

 


	2. And Eggsy makes three

Roxy had really outdone herself this year and  the first ever official kingsman Christmas Party was a hit.Percival was helping her lay out the food when he noticed one kingsman who seemed to be a little more quiet than the rest. He shot his niece a look and she just rolled her eyes. 

“Don't worry uncle Percy I'm on it.” She walked over to her other uncle and insisted he give Arthur and Merlin the “good punch" while she grabbed a cup and took it over to Eggsy.

“Drink up. I won't have you bringing down the mood with whatever this" she said gesturing wildly at  his general being “ is.”

He took the cup and offered a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Rox,I guess I just feel a bit lonely this year.”

“ What about Tilde? Why aren't you spending your holiday with her in Sweden?” Roxy looked at him in that way she knew made his insides churn if he even tried to lie.

“ Tilde is amazing and I will always love her, but we talked and I told her some things and we decided that it was best if we just stayed friends. I love her Rox, but I don't think I was ever really in love with her.” Eggsy said with a long and weary sigh.

“Eggsy when was this?” Roxy asked realizing.now that he had in fact not mentioned Tilde in quite some time.

“A few months ago. Right after, well right after Poppy. It just didn't feel right anymore.” He said as he stole her punch and downed it.

“And if your gonna keep asking questions I need more punch.”

Roxy got up and brought back a bottle of rum, not his favorite but he supposed it would do.

He really didn't want to remember this conversation, but he knew that Rox was like a dog with a bone and there was no use trying to escape.

“Alright spill, what things Eggsy.”

He shook his head downing a good bit of the run in one go.

“ I realised it just wasn't fair to be with her when my heart wanted someone else. But I can't be with them  for several reasons and I'm just sick of it Rox. I have to see them all the time and it just, it just hurts so much to see em so happy and I'd never want to fuck with their happiness but i just wish…” He took another long swig “I just wish they knew how much I think they hung the moon with their smiles.” He finished promptly groaning and laying his head on the table.

“Wait smiles? Eggsy you're not..who exactly is it that you're talking about?”

“Roxy please...please don't make me say it.If I say it out loud again I'm afraid I won't be able to let it go and I really need to. It ain't right to be in love with your ridiculously posh boss or his smooth as fuck husband. And certainly not both of em at the same time.”

“Oh Eggsy,you are such a daft fool. Okay enough we're dancing and you will be happy or I will make sure you don't ever get invited to another of uncle Perry’s parties ever.

Eggsy knew a true threat when he heard it so he begrudgingly got up and followed Roxy to the floor. 

Eggsy doesn't know how long they dance,could have been hours could have been minutes but the next thing he knows is that she is yelling about it being time for the scavenger hunt and that whoever works fastest will get the prize. She passes out the clues and everyone takes off across the mansion. 

He looks at his clue knowing that it's leading him down into the belly of the beast and unfortunately Merlin's lair. He hurries along not wanting to spend too much time in an area that makes his heart ache so much.

The desk is bare save for the ever present cup of tea that had gone cold hours ago and a few loose pages. He decides to tidy up a bit as he knows Merlin usually forgets and he rather enjoys doing whatever he can to secretly take care both of him and Harry.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't done the same thing numerous times before while shoving them out the door and telling them to go home and take care of each other.

He's so lost on his task he hardly hears when two sets of feet enter the room 

“Eggsy lad? What are you doing in here ?

He's so startled that he nearly drops the teacup he's placing in the sink.

“Merlin,Harry, I'm doing the scavenger hunt, what the uh, what are you doing here?”  Stupid,stupid,stupid Eggsy thinks as he tries to beat a hasty retreat.

“Well, it is my Office after all but If ye really must know..” Merlin said and paused clearly struggling for the words to say

“ We came down here to clean up before we went home, but it seems as though a christmas elf has already done it.” Harry chimed in. Eggsy didn't see the fond look on both their faces.He didn't see anything but the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes.

“Well then, I guess I'll just be off then. Happy Christmas gents.” He turned to leave

“Yes Eggsy, to you as well, Please give Tilde our regards.” Harry said from behind him as he was almost through the door. 

Eggsy turns around slowly,he has just enough liquid courage in his veins that it prompts him to speak.

“Yeah, about that, we kinda broke up.

Awhile ago,months actually. Just kinda realized I didn't want what I thought I wanted after all.”

“Eggsy, I, I'm sorry.” Was all Harry could say, Merlin was just quietly gripping his husband's hand tapping whose pulse was pounding like a freight train beneath his fingers.

“Anyways, Merry Christmas you two” Eggsy said as he glanced towards them, his eyes Harry noticed lingering on their entwined hands.

“Eggsy…” Merlin began but stopped again looking a little past Eggsy down the hallway

Only he saw Roxy,James and Percival attempting a stealthy retreat. 

He nudged his husband tapping out look up in morse code on the man wrist. Harry glanced up  his eyes growing misty at the sight.

Merlin who had a bit of liquid courage himself grabbed Eggsy’s hand and pulled the boy ever closer, untill the three of them stood in a small little group.

Eggsy just looked up at him wanting so much to just run and never look back.He tried to pull his hand out of Merlin's grasp but the man just tightened his grip, while Harry grabbed his other hand.

“Lad, look up.”

Eggsy looked up and saw a large bunch of mistletoe hanging in the doorway, that most certainly hadn't been there before. 

But suddenly his brain is going to mush as Merlin grabs him and places a scorching kiss on his lips.And when merlin finalky releases him, Harry quickly follows suit .

And from down the hall three cheerful yells of “Take him home” are answered with three glares that send the Morton clan scurrying for cover.

“ As much as I may kill her tomorrow Rox isn't wrong.I’ve been gone on both of you for awhile now and that sounds like a great plan to me.” Eggsy said kissing them each in return.

“Aye lad it does. Eggsy, would you like to spend christmas with us? There is really no one we would rather spend the day with now or evermore.” Merlin said looking deep into Harry's eyes.

“He's quite right my darling boy.Please, won't you join us?” Harry said bringing his hand up to cup Eggsy’s jaw.

“Yes Harry. As long as we can talk about that evermore I can't think of any place I'd rather be.”

They all knew they would need to discuss it all more in depth, but for now the three walked hand in hand all the way home.

 


End file.
